Your Feelings
by DarkChoclat
Summary: So this is when Ikuto is still hiding from Easter, he's still Death Rebel, Easter is still evil. You could say it's my version of it...


**Hey guys~! This is my 3rd fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy. And about my current story 'Moving and Reunion', I'm sorry for not updating on it. I have writer's block and was too busy to write it too. But I have thought of this story and I really wanted to write it as well as the other ones I thought of, too. I'll try to get 'Moving and Reunion' up and running soon. In the meantime, enjoy this new story and expect others to come out soon, too~!**

* * *

_I sat in the corner within the debris of my own room. I clutched my shoulder as blood began to run down from it. My hair was a mess, my clothes were ripped, my whole self was a mess. I could hear sirens of police cars and ambulances coming close by towards my direction. Must have been the neighbors who called them. Obviously anyone could have heard that loud cracking, explosive sounds of my house-- or my room-- being broken down. I just sat in the dark corner unable to move-- one of my legs were broken. I closed my eyes and took that time to think about some things…_

_There were times when Ikuto and I fought; and times when we understood each other. Whenever I tried to talk to him to get to know him better, he always tried to change the subject by teasing me. Leaving my questions unanswered. How he behaves makes me lose my temper and forget everything. However, I've never stopped to think why. It's like he's purposely trying to avoid everything and everyone. I could never understand Ikuto's ways nor his feelings and the reasons for his actions; but, now I do._

* * *

"Good morning, Amu-chan!" said Ran, disturbing the peace of the morning, "It's time to wake up!" However, the loud attempt did not work. Amu just laid curled up under the sheets of her bed, not wanting to get up. For one reason, it was Saturday. A day where most normal people would just sleep in.

"Ran! You shouldn't be disturbing Amu-chan." Said Miki.

"That's right-desu! She's been out all day purifying X-eggs. She needs her rest." said Suu as she yawned.

"Eh?! That's not fun! Look! The weather's nice outside! It's the type of weather where we need to be active and energe- Eek!" Ran got cut off by Amu who grabbed her, and shook her around.

"Ran! Shut up will you?!" Amu says, "Just wait till you get flushed down the toil-" All of a sudden, Amu gets cut off by a groaning noise next to her under the bed covers.

"So… Noisy…" Ikuto said as his head popped out from under the covers and pulled more of the blankets onto him, "And to think that this happens everyday. Just shut up will you."

"Er- Didn't I tell you to sleep on the floor?!" Amu argued ignoring his comment.

"But the floor is hard and cold. Besides, I'm sick." Ikuto said.

"Gr. You always use the same excuse!" Amu retorted.

"That's because it's true."

"Sheesh. This is like a daily routine for those two." said Miki as Amu and Ikuto fought in the background.

Ran and Suu: "Ahahaha…."

Dia: "…"

Yoru: "Zzzz…. Nya…."

***Later in the morning***

"Thanks for the food!" Everyone in the family said in unison. They ate in peace until Amu's Papa broke the silence.

"Ahem. Amu-chan, your Mama and I both have a last minute business trip we have to attend to and we have to leave by tomorrow morning." he said.

"I see. So I have to watch over Ami and the house while you're gone, right? That's no problem." Amu said as she '_finished'_ up the last part of her breakfast. "Anything else you want me to do while you're away?"

"That's our Amu-chan! We're counting on you to take good care of everything here while we're gone. And there's nothing else to worry about. We'll only be gone for at least two weeks." Mama had said.

'_Only two weeks?'_ Amu thought, _'Only?' _she mentally laughed at her parents when they said the last part. "I'll take care of everything here. Don't worry." Amu said as she got up from the table, "Thanks for the meal." she left the dinning room towards her room without anyone knowing that she snuck up of her food for the _'stray cat'_ in her room.

"Sigh." Amu sighed as she closed the door of her room behind her. She looked back up to see Ikuto lying on one of her bean bag chairs. She walked closer to him and set the plate of food on the small table beside him. Amu kneeled down next to Ikuto to help him up, "Here. It's time to eat." Ikuto didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly sat up from where he laid and Amu passed him the plate. He took a few bites, but stopped. "Are you not hungry or feeling well? Do you need anything else?" Amu asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. I had a good sleep until you started yelling out of nowhere. Two words, 'anger management'." said Ikuto.

"Er- I don't have anger management!" Amu snapped.

"Sure…"

"Gr. Would you just stop alrea-" Amu was about start another fight, until her phone made a vibrating noise from her desk. "Huh?" which was all she said, "Oh, Tadase-kun?"

_Subject: To Amu_

_Amu-chan, please come meet me at the park at 1:00 in the afternoon._

_Tadase._

Amu blushed, _C-could it be that he's asking me out to a… A… DATE?! _She thought loudly in her head. However, even though Amu's back was facing towards Ikuto, he could tell that Amu was excited about something.

"Eh…?" Ikuto groaned out, "What are you excited about?" he asked in a lazy tone while laying down on Amu's bed with his head resting on his arm. His sudden question broke Amu from her daze…

"Huh? Oh, er… N-nothing! Tadase-kun just asked me to meet him at the park soon. Nothing more!" She said nervously.

"Eh… Seems like a date to me." Ikuto said almost in a sad tone that no one could really notice; but Amu did.

"Huh?" Amu said quietly. She let her eyes wander and gaze at Ikuto,_ 'Why did Ikuto sound so sad just right now…? Is it because I'm going to meet up with Tadase-kun? No. Impossible. It can't be that. But… Even his eyes say so… But, why is he-'_

"Don't you have to meet up with Tadase soon?" Ikuto broke Amu's thoughts as he rolled to his side with his back facing her now.

"W-well… Not until 1:00" Amu stuttered as she blushed.

"Idiot. Look at the clock." he pointed out.

"Huh…?" Amu turned her head to look at her clock beside her bed.

_12:52.…_

_. . . _

"_EH?!"_ Amu bursted out,_ "I'm going to be late!"_ she yelled out as she was getting ready to leave. She even had completely forgotten about the sad expression she saw on Ikuto's face.

When Ikuto heard the door slam, he turned back to where Amu was a minute ago. He sighed and faced the ceiling. He closed his eyes, with the back of his head resting on his arms... Wishing that she didn't have to leave his side…

* * *

**Should this be continued?**

**Please R&R**

**Sorry if there were _any_ mistakes. Please tell me what to fix.**

**Constructive critisism is welcomed.**


End file.
